The Guardian of Happiness
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: There is a spirit who protects the happiness in the world;he takes care of the children who create these happy thoughts and gives them to those who needs them.when a child is lost; he gives them a path. It is because of he that Jack Frost never gave up hope, and was the snow spirit's first friend. Most all have met him and know him well, his name is Peter Pan
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian of Happiness**

**Prologue**

**PeterPan/Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

**Summary: Jack Frost meets someone new, a friend. I own nothing.**

**~?~?~**

Jack Frost was silent as he sat on the Big Ben in London, England; staring at the moon with sadness and loneliness in his face and eyes. One hundred and fifty years alone, no one truly seeing him, no contact with others, human or spirit; he was alone. Jack had given up on screaming at the Moon, now he just stared, silently begging with his eyes to know why? Why had he been abandoned? Was he being ignored? Forgotten?

"Well hello there!"

Jack started with a shout of shock, nearly falling off the clock at the upside-down face in front of him. Said face connected to a body that pulled away with a childish laugh. Jack froze.

In front of him was a red-headed teen with tan skin, brown eyes, and elfin ears. He wore a green hoodie and black pajama pants with no shoes and on his head was a cap with two feathers, red and yellow. On the teen's hip was a small knife and on his back was a staff similar to Jack's. What shocked Jack the most though, were the boy's eyes; they were on him.

The teen grinned, finally getting over his laughter. "Hello there!" he beamed.

Jack's jaw dropped and he leaned forward, staring at the teen that leaned back. "Are you looking at me?" he questioned incredulously.

The teen snickered and glanced down, then around. "I don't think anyone else could get this high," he replied, "I'm Pan, Peter Pan."

"J-Jack Frost," Jack replied, still in shock.

Peter's eyes seemed to light up. "You're the snow hopper, the kids love you!" he said.

Jack frowned, looking away. "They like my snow," he replied quietly, the unsaid 'not me' could easily be heard.

Peter smiled, and sat down next to the white haired teen. "True, but one day; I know they'll know you, and soon everyone will love Jack Frost," he grinned.

Jack glanced at him with a confused frown. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

Peter's grin grew and he flipped into the air, momentarily surprising Jack with his ability to fly. "I said I was Peter Pan but I suppose you mean who I am in this world," he stated, lounging in the air. "I'm a guardian of children."

"One of _the_ Guardians?" Jack asked, slight wonder in his tone, because everyone knew The Guardians.

Peter chuckled. "Nah, I've never strived to be one of them and besides I'm a guardian of lost children," he explained.

Jack frowned in slight sadness and confusion. "Lost… children?" he murmured quietly.

Peter's grin dimmed too. "Every minute, children lose their way; sometimes they return to their paths, and sometimes they need a guide. Sometimes they go home, and sometimes they find a home," Peter looked at Jack, "I'm one of the gateways between this world, and a child's next home."

Jack perked slightly in interest. "Next home?" he asked.

Peter beamed. "Neverland!" he replied, then pointed toward the Moon. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning!"

Jack looked up and sure-enough, there was two stars; both brighter than any other he'd ever seen. Jack's eyes narrowed, he saw something in the distance. Peter seemed to see it too.

"Tink!" Peter called with a grin, and then looked at Jack. "That my fairy, the second gateway, Tinkerbell. She finds the children while I lead them to Neverland."

Peter went higher into the sky to get a better view. Jack reached out.

"Wait!" he called and Peter paused in question. "Will I see you again? I-I mean… no one's ever cared before…"

Peter smiled. "That must be why we've met Jack," he said softly. "Don't worry, when the time is right; we'll meet again."

Peter waved. "Goodbye Jack Frost!" he called and zoomed away.

Jack stared before jumping into the air and waving back. "Bye Peter!" he shouted.

**Till next time with the Guardian of Happiness.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So I changed Peter a little to make him more modern for my story and to go with his new powers. Hope you don't mind.**

**Hopefully chapter 2 will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardian of Happiness**

**Chapter 1**

**PeterPan/Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

**Summary: Something Dark is at work.**

**~Present Day~**

Thousands of miles away, many years later, the peaceful night was interrupted by the sound of sand traveling through the air like slithering snakes on ground. The swarm carried itself from the sky, to the houses below, and then into windows.

It was silent again… Then the country was filled with screams.

Relishing in the power of fear, more sand left the houses and into the air; slowly swirling around until it began to create a form. Moments later, born from the fear and screams of children, a pale form uncurled, eclipse colored eyes open; narrowing darkly.

"Finally…" the form rasped, "free…"

**TBC…**

**Oooooh…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Guardian of Happiness**

**Chapter 2**

**PeterPan/Rise of the Guardians Crossover**

**Summary: The Guardians are made aware of the problem.**

**~North Pole~**

The concentration North was putting into his ice sculptures could be felt in the air as he carefully put the finish touches on an old fashion steam train; trains being his favorite toy. It was the same train he'd been making a year ago, before the Nightmare War. This time he was being extra careful to make it the same so the children around the world could enjoy it as much as he did.

"Aha!" North laughed, kissing the train. "Finished!"

Using his magic, North sent the train into the air. North laughed proudly; perfect!

Suddenly the door slammed open; Phil poking his head in. North shouted in shock and slight sadness/anger. Phil flinched with a grimace.

"Once again Phil, once again," North said, barely above a growl. "How many times must I make you do reindeer duty before you knock?!"

"_Something's up!"_ Phil replied urgently.

North frowned. "Again?" he asked. 'Take me to problem."

North followed Phil to the Globe Room, ignoring the working yetis, save telling one 'I don't like it'. North froze when he saw the Globe; lights were disappearing, they were turning black; little black glowing pearls and it was surrounded by black sand. North couldn't even find it in himself to be mad, he was so shocked and maybe even scared.

"Pitch what have you done?" North asked gravely, then jerked to Phil. "Sound the call!"

Phil nodded, pulling the lever; in the same instance, the aura lights shot from the North Pole and to the world around it.

It, whatever it was, was starting; and it was dark.

**TBC…**


End file.
